Chicago
by rose weasleey
Summary: siempre hay que tocar antes de entrar esa es la leccion mas importante que aprendio Joe en su ida a Chicago con new directions... One-Shot brittana si no has visto 3x21 nationals no lo leas contiene spoilers! entren lean y comenten : #Brittana Quinn/Joe


Author's note: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a FOX yo solo soy una loca fantasiosa más que ama la serie :)

ATENCION! Si no has visto el cap. 3x20 "nationals" no leas contiene spoilers!

Chicago  
creí que estaba en problemas cuando Figgins me mando a hablar a la dirección, después creí que tal vez me quería felicitar por mi trabajo en las nacionales aunque no fue gran cosa, solo estuve ahí siguiendo los pasos de los demás y haciendo los coros, al final pensé que solo me agradecería por ayudar a Quinn en su rehabilitación, lo que nunca creí es que estaría aquí para discutir la relación de Brittany y Santana pensé que había quedado tranquilo todo entre nosotros desde san Valentín cuando le cante a Brittany la canción que Santana me pidió pero al parecer para Figgins no, claro el no estuvo ahí en la fiesta...  
- ¡que, no puedo creerlo! por favor solo fue un beso para festejar que ganamos las nacionales, ¡no es justo! Mike y Tina se besaron, también el "tan llamado Finchel" y las únicas que estamos en la dirección por eso somos Britt y yo- se quejo una vez mas Santana, desde que entramos no había parado de quejarse acerca de lo hipócrita que era la escuela al haber protegido a Kurt cuando tuvo que sufrir lo de Karovsky y a ellas las mandaban a dirección por un simple beso a mitad  
del pasillo (el cual casi nadie noto porque todos estaban envueltos en la euforia de haber ganado las nacionales) y de como todo era mejor con Sue como directora  
-ya se lo había dicho antes señorita López, no queremos ningún problema con la iglesia, ya hemos llamado mucho la atención con los constantes problemas de bullying en esta escuela como para darles otra razón a la gente para no meter a sus hijos aquí  
-pero Joe fue el único que se había quejado de eso y ahora ya no le molesta, no entiendo porque, tiene que seguir en pie la maldita regla de "no muestras de cariño homosexual en publico"

-¿es eso cierto joven Joe?- me pregunto Figgins centrando las miradas expectantes de Brittany y Santana en mi  
- si director Figgins, después de varios meses en el Glee club y haber ido a las nacionales en Chicago con Kurt, Blaine y ellas e aprendido que el amor es amor no importa de donde venga, y para ser sinceros, después de lo de Chicago ya nada me impresiona- dije esto ultimo en voz baja, mas para mi que para Figgins, y en ese momento lo ocurrido en chicago volvió a mi mente, sinceramente después de eso, no volveré a ser el mismo chico fiel a Dios, sin pensamientos impuros, simplemente es imposible...  
*Flashback*  
después de haber ganado las nacionales todos estábamos demasiado emocionados y habíamos quedado con el Sr Shue y Sue que iríamos en grupo a cenar como celebración, había quedado que iría por Quinn a su habitación y así lo hice, me pare enfrente de su habitación y toque, escuche un ruido y no supe que significaba, así que entre pensando que tal vez Quinn se había caído, en la pequeña sala no había nadie, me acerque al baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada y supuse que tal vez Quinn o alguna de las chicas con quien le toco compartí habitación estaban ahí, así que me dirigí al sillón para sentarme, pero antes de llegar a mi destino, volví a escuchar un ruido pero ahora proveniente de la habitación, me acerque de lentamente y se volvió a escuchar el ruido, era como si algo o alguien hubiera chocado contra la pared, preocupado de que ese alguien fuera Quinn me asome, pero lo único que vi fue un enorme bulto cubierto por una sabana en la cama, el bulto no paraba de moverse y eso era lo que causaba el ruido, ya con la cabeza en la habitación puede escuchar también unos ruidos parecidos al que alguien hace cuando tiene un insoportable dolor de estomago o ha corrido un maratón de 3 horas, díganme inocente, pero creí que esa era Quinn con un horrible dolor de estomago así que entre completamente al cuarto, quedando bajo el umbral de la puerta  
-¿Quinn?- pregunte- ¿eres tu?- volví a intentar pero solo recibí como respuesta un gemido- ¿te sientes bien?- di un paso hacia adelante  
-¿Joe, que haces?- era Quinn desde la puerta de la habitación, lista para salir, tenia una mirada un poco rara y una sonrisa de lado, como queriendo aguantar la risa  
-¿que tu... no... Pero...?- logre decir, señalando la cama que enseguida dejo de moverse, y la sabana se movió un poco dejando ver de los hombros hacia arriba de Brittany con Santana enzima  
-les importa, que estoy tratando de hacer "Lady babies" con mi novia- dijo Santana mandándome una mirada asesina  
-¡teen Jesús!- saludo Brittany con su siempre inocente sonrisa

-eh... yo... eh...- logre decir, sintiendo como mi cara se convertía en un tomate  
- oh chicas ya lo rompieron- dijo Quinn, moviendo una mano frente a mi cara- en verdad no tienen vergüenza, por lo menos habrían cerrado con seguro, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a su falta de decencia, pero el..- me ajito por los hombros sacándome del transe  
-eh, lo siento a la próxima tocare... eh vámonos Quinn-dije tomando a Quinn de la mano y saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la habitación  
-no tarden chicas las esperamos abajo- grito Quinn antes de salir con rumbo al elevador... si después de eso no seria el mismo  
*fin del flashback*  
-perdón, que a dicho- pregunto Figgins sacándome de mis recuerdos

- eh nada, nada- dije bajo la severa mirada de Santana quien por supuesto escucho lo ultimo que dije  
-esta bien, entonces, ya no hay ningún problema, con las muestras de cariño de sus compañeras?  
-eh, no para nada  
-perfecto, entonces la regla "no besos homosexuales" esta oficialmente cancelada  
-yei- grito Brittany dándole uncasto beso en los labios a Santana  
- gracias teen Jesús- me sonrió Santana y salieron de la oficina de Figgins de la mano - vamos por nuestros Sweet lady kisses- se escucho decir a Santana mientras desaparecían de nuestra vista  
- ¿no tocaste antes de entrar cierto?- pregunto Figgins antes de que me pudiera siquiera levantar de mi asiento  
-¿que?- trate de hacerme el desentendido

- lo mismo le a pasado a Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes y varios mas, te recomiendo que vallas con Ms. Pullsberry, ya tiene experiencia en esto, ahora puedes retirarte  
-eh, claro...

Author's note: un pequeño one- shot inspirado en "Nationals" como compensación a mis lectores de "Hermosos Ojos Azules" por tardar en actualizar espero les guste

Reviews are live :)


End file.
